vampyrediariesfanfictionfandomcom-20200213-history
End of Days
End of Days is the 2 part season finale episode of the fifth season of The Vampire Diaries, Part 1 is the 110th episode of the series while Part 2 is the 111th episode of the series and also final episode of Season Five. Summary THE BATTLE AGAINST THE TRAVELLERS RAGES IN AN 2 PART SEASON FINALE - After realizing what Markos's (Guest Star Raffi Barsoumian) real plan is and it's consecuenses if successful, Gregor (Guest Star Hans Obma) and Sloan (Guest Star Caitlin McHugh) desert from The Travellers and go to Elena (Nina Dobrev), Stefan (Paul Wesley) and Damon (Ian Somerhalder) for help in order to stop Markos. Bonnie (Kat Graham) after discussing the subject with her grandmother Sheila Bennett (Guest Star Jasmine Guy) and encouragement from Jeremy (Steven R. McQueen) agrees to drop the veil long enough in order for Qetsiyah (Guest Star Janina Gavankar) and Silas (Paul Wesley) to cross over and get back to the world of the living. Finally Elijah (Special Guest Daniel Gillies) meets with Bonnie and tries to convince to drop the veil once more in order to bring witches Sophie Deveraux (Special Guest Daniella Pineda) and Davina Claire (Special Guest Danielle Campbell) back to help them end The Travellers. Zach Roerig, Joseph Morgan, Candice Accola, Claire Holt, Olga Fonda, Michael Malarkey and Rick Cosnett also star. Plot NOTE: THE TWO EPISODES OCCUR ON A TWO (2) DAY TIME SPAN. Part 1 (5x21) For easier understanding Go here. Part 2 (5x22) For easier undertanding Go here. Cast Main Cast *Nina Dobrev as Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce/Amara*,**/Unnamed doppelganger**/Silas *Paul Wesley as Stefan Salvatore/Silas/2 Unnamed doppelgangers** *Ian Somerhalder as Damon Salvatore *Steven R. McQueen as Jeremy Gilbert/Silas/Traveller *Kat Graham as Bonnie Bennett/Silas *Zach Roerig as Matt Donovan *Candice Accola as Caroline Forbes/Silas/Traveller *Olga Fonda as Nadia Petrova/Qetsiyah* *Michael Malarkey as Enzo/Silas *Rick Cosnett as Wes Maxfield Recurring Cast *Raffi Barsoumian as Markos *Janina Gavankar as Qetsiyah * as Unknown Traveller *Hans Obma as Gregor *Caitlin McHugh as Sloan *Dean West as Kristof *Taylor Treadwell as Mia *Jasmine Guy as Sheila Bennett/Silas *Marguerite MacIntyre as Elizabeth Forbes *Penelope Mitchell as Liv Parker * as The Musician *Chris Brochu as Luke Parker**/Silas *Sabrina Mayfield as Dianne Freeman** (picture) *Kendrick Sampson as Jesse** (picture) *Hayley Kiyoko as Megan** (picture) *Shaun Sipos as Aaron Whitmore** (picture) *Heather Hemmens as Maggie** (uncredited) Special Guest Cast *Kayla Ewell as Vicki Donovan/Silas *Sara Canning as Jenna Sommers/Silas *Matthew Davis as Alaric Saltzman/Silas *Michael Trevino as Tyler Lockwood**/Harold** *Torrey DeVitto as Meredith Fell** (uncredited) *Arielle Kebbel as Lexi** *Sebastian Roché as Mikael *Alice Evans as Esther** *Caspar Zafer as Finn Mikaelson *Nathaniel Buzolic as Kol Mikaelson *Devon Allowitz as Henrik Mikaelson** * as Krystal * as Dave** The Originals Cast *Joseph Morgan as Niklaus Mikaelson *Daniel Gillies as Elijah Mikaelson *Claire Holt as Rebekah Mikaelson *Phoebe Tonkin as Hayley Marshall *Charles Michael Davis as Marcel Gerard** *Daniella Pineda as Sophie Deveraux *Leah Pipes as Camille O'Connell** *Danielle Campbell as Davina Claire *Callard Harris as Thierry Vanchure** *Eka Darville as Diego *Malaya Rivera Drew as Jane-Anne Deveraux** *Todd Stashwick as Father Kieran** *Elyse Levesque as Genevieve *Nathan Parsons as Jackson Guest Cast *David Alpay as Atticus Shane**/Silas *Camille Guaty as Caitlin Shane** *Luke Donaldson as Sam Shane** *Cassidy Freeman as Sage** (archive footage) *Linds Edwards as Troy** (archive footage) *Todd Williams as Connor Jordan** (archive footage) *Charlie Bewley as Galen Vaughn** (archive footage) *Jack Coleman as Bill Forbes** (uncredited) *Ashlyn Jade Lopez as Young Nadia** (picture) * as Teenage Nadia** (picture) *Jason Mac as Nadia's adoptive father** (picture) * as Nadia's adoptive mother** (picture) *Unknown extras as members of The Travellers Note 1: * Recurring character Note 2: ** Only appear in a part of the season finale. Trivia Body Count *Part 1 **Katherine Pierce (as a human) - stabbed by Markos **Kol Mikaelson (archive footage) - staked with the White Oak Stake by Jeremy Gilbert **Mikael (archive footage) - staked with the White Oak Stake by Niklaus Mikaelson **Finn Mikaelson (archive footage) - staked with the White Oak Stake by Matt Donovan **Sage (archive footage) - end of Finn's bloodline/caused by Matt Donovan **Troy (archive footage) - end of Finn's bloodline/caused by Matt Donovan **3 Deputies - killed by Enzo **2 Travellers - broken neck by Vicki Donovan **Several Travellers - killed by Kol Mikaelson **Tomb vampires - killed by Nadia Petrova *Part 2 **Atticus Shane (archive footage) - bleed to death/caused by Bonnie Bennett **Caitlin Shane (flashback) - overuse of magic/caused by herself **Sam Shane (flashback) - oar accident/caused by The Unknown Traveller **Several Travellers - killed by Kol Mikaelson **Several Travellers - killed by Enzo **Several Travellers - killed by Jane-Anne Deveraux **Several Travellers - killed by Father Kieran **Jeremy Gilbert - blood loss/caused by Markos **Caroline Forbes - staked twice by Nadia Petrova **Tyler Lockwood - decapitation by Nadia Petrova **Unnamed werewolf - lethal injection by Wes Maxfield **12 Werewolves - killed by The Travellers **12 Humans - killed by The Travellers **Amara - broken neck by Stefan Salvatore **2 Unnamed Silas doppelgangers - killed by Markos **Unnamed Amara doppelganger - killed by Markos **Markos (revived by protective spell) - stabbed by The Unknown Traveller **Henrik Mikaelson (flashback) - mauled to death by unknown werewolf **Gregor - spontaneous human combustion/caused by The Unknown Traveller **Kristof - slashed throat by The Unknown Traveller **Harold - body destroyed by The Unknown Traveller and stabbed with Traveller knife by Tyler Lockwood **Liv Parker - drained of blood by Vicki Donovan **Qetsiyah (body) - broken neck by Nadia Petrova **Bill Forbes (flashback) - failed transition/caused by himself **Silas - stabbed by The Unknown Traveller Continuity Category:Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Flashback Episodes Category:Episodes featuring all main characters Category:Season Finale